


Sneaking Off

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, hehehehehe, kagerochi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Orochi doing what she does best: teasing the hell out of Kagero.





	

Finally done with her duties for the day, Kagero silently makes her way towards her tent. Though she has carried out her orders, “rest and relaxation” are words she hardly knows. As she paces through camp, she’s already thinking of side-work that she can assist with after she’s done with her bath.

“Hey there, miss kunoichi,” a sing-song voice calls from directly in front of her. If it weren’t entirely familiar, it would have, no doubt, caused Kagero to go instantly into a fighting stance.

She looks up to find a grinning Orochi leaning on her hips against a large tree, arms crossed. She’s still wearing her usual diviner’s outfit.

“Where ya headed?” Orochi asks, casual as always. Kagero walks toward her with a slight feeling of suspicion.

“Back to my quarters, of course. I am finished with my duties for the day, so I figured I would have a bath, then help out around camp.”

“ _Hmm_ ,” Orochi hums. “So you’re giving yourself more work, as opposed to taking the time to rest. That’s my Kagero for you.”

The ninja chuckles briefly. “Yours, huh? But yes, that is what I’m doing. And you, Orochi? What do you intend to do for the night?”

“ _Weellll_ ,” she begins, twirling a strand of light-purple hair between her fingers. “I too am done with my work for the day. So I came here hoping I’d find you.”

Kagero raises her eyebrows, her eyes widening ever so slightly. “Oh? And what is it you came to find me for?”

Orochi giggles. “Do I need a reason to seek out my favorite person?” The teasing question earns a subtle flush that tinges Kagero’s cheeks.

“I. I suppose not…” Kagero’s voice trails off as Orochi walks toward her, wearing something deep and intense in her violet eyes. Orochi slowly touches Kagero’s hands with the tips of her fingers, then runs them up her arms, her shoulders, her neck, and finally stop at her face. Her gaze captures Kagero’s, and she smirks.

“Well if you must know. I was just hoping we could have a little fun before you head off to do work again,” she purrs, her voice quieter, more velvety. Before Kagero can respond, she captures Kagero’s shoulders, turning them so that Kagero is now the one against the tree’s trunk.

Kagero instinctively resists, her body tensing underneath Orochi’s hands - but she doesn’t make an effort to escape. “O-Orochi, please. We’re in the middle of—“

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ve been hanging around here for a while now, and nobody’s come by. Besides…What’s the problem? Scared you’ll be seen with me?” Orochi mocks with a theatrical pout.

“Of course not,” Kagero immediately responds. “I would never.”

Orochi grins wide, then leans in and captures Kagero’s lips with her own; her hands still pinning Kagero’s wrists against the tree. Kagero’s kiss is firm, filled with intent, just as it always is. Orochi loves that about her. She is wholly committed to everything she does - even kissing Orochi’s lips.

Orochi sighs contently into Kagero’s mouth, deepening their kiss. Her hands release Kagero’s wrists, instead occupying themselves with clutching her long, dark hair. Kagero encircles Orochi’s waist with her arms, pulling her closer.

Indeed, Kagero may seem taciturn and reserved, but she shows no timidness when Orochi is in her arms, fingers entangled in her hair, and lips locked against each other. She had revealed herself as a very physically affectionate lover; revealing far more with one touch, one kiss, than a thousand words could.

Orochi pulls away when she feels herself becoming short of breath, a wet line still connecting her lips with Kagero’s as she does. As if paying it no mind, her hands run down to Kagero’s torso, smoothing over the skin that’s left exposed by Kagero’s clothing. Kagero sighs deeply when Orochi clutches her breasts; her fingers latching onto the skin with a firm grip.

“You know, Kagero…I get so terribly lonely when you’re gone,” Orochi murmurs into her ear, her voice low and breathy. “It’s so difficult to stay focused on my duty…When all I can look forward to is you coming back to my arms again…”

Kagero squirms underneath her, arching her back, seeking more of Orochi’s touch.

“I miss holding you, kissing you…Holding these breasts in my hands,” Orochi continues, her fingers lifting Kagero’s breasts.

“O-Orochi,” Kagero stammers, hardly able to find her voice.

“Shh…Just let me enjoy this moment, please?” Orochi entreats. She doesn’t wait for an answer as she lowers her mouth unto Kagero’s neck, nuzzling at it and then pressing down a hard, biting kiss.

Kagero’s lips part, a muffled gasp escaping them. As if on command, two of Orochi’s fingers reach up to go into Kagero’s mouth, silencing her. Kagero seals her lips tightly against Orochi’s fingers, sucking on them instinctively; letting her tongue run over their length.

Orochi suppresses her own moan of satisfaction, letting her lips and tongue make a mess of Kagero’s neck - being characteristically careless about leaving marks. And Kagero squirms helplessly underneath her, any sounds she may have made being muffled by Orochi’s two fingers in her mouth.

Though Orochi’s every action is entirely conscious and calculated, Kagero is quick to submit control. Her adamant, resolute personality makes it so that she easily loses herself - whether it’s her mission, her own thoughts, or Orochi’s ministrations. And that’s just how Orochi likes it.

The diviner shifts so that their legs fit together, lifting her knee to press her thigh between Kagero’s legs. She feels another moan from Kagero get lost on her fingers.

“I love it when you’re like this, you know…When you’re at my mercy,” she whispers into Kagero’s ear again, letting her lips ghost over the skin. “That way I just get to enjoy you and all the pretty sounds you make.”

Orochi moves her fingers back and forth between Kagero’s lips, reveling in the wet sucking sounds the motion produces.

“I can make you feel so, so good, Kagero…” she purrs, every word light as a feather next to Kagero’s ear. And Kagero squirms some more, her hips shifting to that she grinds against Orochi’s thigh.

Orochi finally withdraws her fingers from Kagero’s mouth, giving absolutely no mind to how warm and wet they are. She clutches at Kagero’s shoulder and waist, moving her thigh in rhythm with Kagero’s thrusting motions.

With the absence of something to silence her, Kagero’s own hand comes up to cover her mouth. Even without anybody being able to see them, she knows her moans will be loud enough to be heard. And she wants that to be a sound heard by Orochi alone.

“Orochi,” Kagero whines, holding tightly on to Orochi as she grinds, feeling the heat in between her legs becoming almost unbearable. It takes every ounce of her (unusually powerful) self-control to not beg Orochi to fuck her right then and there.

“Kagero, you’re so beautiful,” Orochi compliments, her breathing becoming heavier. Yet, even so, she puts in the effort to capture Kagero’s lips again, in a wet, hungry kiss.

It is just as Kagero is beginning to really lose herself to the moment, to her arousal, that Orochi abruptly drops her thigh from between Kagero’s legs. She takes the moment to collect herself, smoothing her diviner’s trousers with her hands and trying to normalize her breath.

When she looks up, a very frustrated Kagero stares at her in disbelief. “You can’t do that.”

Orochi grins. “Can’t do what?”

“You can’t just…do all of that, and then suddenly stop,” Kagero argues, her voice heavy. Orochi only smirks at her again.  
“Hee, hee. As appealing as the thought is, Kagero, I suspect I would get into a good amount of trouble with Lady Corrin if I just fucked you out here. Why don’t you go ahead and have your bath, and then come see me later? Then we can have some more fun~” she chirps, ever so jolly.

Then, before Kagero can respond, she spins on her heel, half-walking-half-skipping towards the mess hall. Kagero exhales sharply, leaning back against the tree for support as she makes sure all of her clothing is back in place. Then, once she’s certain she’s not going to pass out, she balls her fists and grits her teeth.

She vows to get back at Orochi for teasing her like that.

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
